Final Fantasy Side Story
by Aspharr Firelynx
Summary: A Fan Fiction made by me for Final Fantasy. It includes a variety of different final fantasy references.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

I hear a loud bang. I open my eyes and realize I am alive. I look around to find what looks like a laboratory mixed with a library. As I look outward, I see a blonde, spikey-haired guy in what looked to be like a Purplish outfit. And as I look to my right, I see a man with long, flowing silver hair flying out the door. From the looks of it, he just struck the blonde haired guy. I hide in a diffrent place and go unnoticed. As the blondie got up and looked around, he picked up some green orb. It seemed to give him power. He ran out the door without taking notice of me. As I stood up, I realized that I had nothing on! Embarrassed, I search around, and find some clothes that apparently hadn't been worn in a while...well, I had to make do with what I could. So after I got dressed, I started to wonder what exactly these books were.

I Looked at the titles and they said "EXPERIMENTAL RECORDS". So I searched through it. As I read, I found some notes written on there. Apparently, those two earlier and some other person were experiments here. As was I, according to the text. How can this be? How can I be a clone of some kind of brilliant guy, let alone him being a GUY, and me being a CHICK! Anyway, I started to leave when I noticed something. It looked like a very long kind of blade. As I picked it up, I was suddenly filled with immense knowledge of everything, from the beginning of time to the present. As I held it, I felt powerful. According to my attained knowledge, that spikey-ass was Cloud, that flying guy was Sephiroth (the guy I was cloned to), and that other guy was named Zack. And apparently, I have jenova cells in me that make me extremely powerful.

As I walked out of the room, I heard a moan. I went to the door it seemd to come out of, and as I opened it, I saw some coffins. Then, it came to me: Vincent Valentine. Ex-Turk. Hojo's assisstant's boyfriend. Apparently, he is punishing himself for messing up his and Lucrecia's life. Poor him. Kind of ironic with his last name though. Anyway, I climbed up the stairway and out of the room a came into. I looked out a window to see a burning town, and Sephiroth standing there, laughing. I blinked, and sudenly it was normal again. Apparently, i just had a glimpse of the past.

I walked out the front door of the mansion, and saw a few guys in black coats, moaning Reunion over and over. Of course, I knew of this, but I still dont get why they keep saying it... Anyway, I left the town after finding some Gil, the currency here, and something called an Elixer. As I made my way out, I blacked out. It felt like I was being thrown through nothingness, and I was being thrown into some abyss. As I opened my eyes, I heard someone say "Hey! Are you awake!?" I suddenly opened my eyes, and jumped back. I stood there looking into the face of a man who seemed to be in his thirties, with brown hair. I asked him who he was, and he told me his name was Frederick. As I started to walk away, he asked for my name. As I looked back, I said "It's Tamasine."


	2. Chapter 2: Complicatons

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. I told him all about the things that were from where I was. He didn't know about any of it. "Midgar? Nibelheim? Junon? None of that rings a bell, but Shin-Ra is the name of that kid genius who travels with those spherehunters!" I didn't know what a sphree hunter was, so I pretty much left it at that.

I looked around. I didn't recognize any of the scenery. "Where am I?" I asked. "Why, you're nowhere but the great Luca city, home of the Blitzball stadium!" I had no idea what Luca was or blitzball for that matter. I started to feel a bit hungry. "Do you know of anywhere that I can get something to eat?" I asked. He told me about the bar in town, and I tried to follow his directions. I think I got to the right place. Above, I could see a screen that showed people swimming and kicking a ball. I guessed that they were playing the game that Frederick had mentioned called blitzball.

As I walked in, I noticed 3 things: 1. The place was crowded. 2. They used the same type of currency that my world did. 3. Some pervert had just tried to take a smack at my ass! I turned around and punched him, and he went flying through the door of the bar and beyond. I noticed that I hadn't even used full force! If I have that much power beneath me, then...I could do anything I wanted!

As these thoughts were running through me, I walked up to the bar. "1 potion, please" I said. I handed him the 50 gil and he brought me a tall, blue bottle. As I drank it, I started to feel refreshed, and I felt as if I hadn't used any force at all. So, I looked at the menu and told the bartender that I wanted the day's special. I waited a bit and it came back as a plate consisting of: Steak, mashed potatoes, and some kind of brown substance that I believe was pudding. As I finished my meal, I gave the bartender the required 1000 gil. I started to walk out, but then it hit me.

I had forgotten Frederick! As I looked around, i found him sitting near a corner of the bar. A few rough looking people were hovering over him. Apparently, he had just insulted one of them, while being drunk on something. As I walked over, one of the brutes started to swing at him. Before he could throw a punch, however, I had the end of my blade at his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I told him. He very slowly backed up, and he and his mates were running in less than the time it took me to put my sword away. "What would you do without me?" I asked him while pulling him up. Then, it started again! I blacked out and felt that deep, sinking feeling coming over me.


	3. Chapter 3: Ivalice

I started to come to. It felt hot and arid here...then I realized I was laying on sand. I sat upright and looked around. In one corner, I saw some man who looked like some kind of important official, dressed in royal clothing. And then, I saw two guards standing behind me, bewildered at my sudden appearance.

"S-s-stop right there!" one of them yelled. "I'm warning you!" I started to get up. And before I had a chance to tell them that everything was ok and that I wasn't going to do anything, one of them started to rush at me with a spear. After he had taken 3 steps, my blade had already stopped him in his tracks by crossing the blade on his spear. He then swung at my side. It hardly moved an inch until I caught it with my blade again. Then he just plain tried to stab in the chest. "Ooops..." I said. I had missed his spear and stabbed him in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor. The other guard yelled angrily and tried the same tactic, but I was getting tired of this, so I just plainly slashed through him. His body fell in two onto the ground.

"I see you defeated my guards," the voice said. As he walked through the door, I could see that he was tall, had messy blonde hair, and he looked like he knew what he was doing. He walked toward me. "Where am I!?" I questioned, wanting to know why I felt this place was somewhere I would never want to go. "Ivalice" he explained. "and it seems you have stumbled into quite a mess." "Of what?!" I exclaimed. "Some people trying to kill each other for some kind of power?"

He smiled. "No. Just one person who wants to kill all of us." I withdrew my blade into it's socket. "And who would this be?" "His name is Ramza" he told me. "He is now outside and trying to intrude upon this place." "And what do I get out of it?" I asked him. "Whatever you want, of course" he offered. "Sorry, not interested." I told him. I walked past him to the outside. As I stepped outside, another blonde man came through and said "excuse me". He was carrying a sword from the sheath. He looked serious.

"Aghh!!!!" that sound echoed in my ears. Apparently, someone was just eliminated. As I walked farther, so saw a person who looked to be very young at the moment. He was also blonde, but he was with two others. One blonde, One brunette. I asked them what they were doing here. "We're saving the Marquis!" The second one said. They rushed inside. I stayed to see the aftermath. Apparently, that man that had also been in there was their Marquis. And apparently, I just made it easier for them.

Moments later, the man that had run in before them walked out, gave me a nod, and walked away into the distance. Then, those kids came back out, along with the trapped man who I now knew was a Marquis. I asked them who they were. They told me their names were Ramza, Argus, and Delita. "And you wish to kill me?" I asked. "I have no such intent" he told me. Well, as long as I didn't have to worry about fighting again, I didn't care what they were doing.

And then, I started to feel the heat of the desert I was in. This is unbearable! And then, as if I suspected any diffrent, I started to feel dizzy. As I felt the usual sinking feeling again, whadaya know, I started to feel cooler...


End file.
